Here We Go Again
by obsessive360
Summary: Camp Rock closed sixteen years ago. Now, Savannah Gray has convinced her father, Shane, to reopen the camp. When the school mean girl shows up, Savannah "Torres'" secret gets crushed into a fine powder. All of her secrets. R&R!
1. An Idea, A Secret, and Success, Sort Of

Disclaimer: I don't own CR, Jonas Brothers, Demi Lovato, or anything related to them on this site.

_**Chapter 1**_

Savannah Gray sat at her vanity, listening to her iPod as she brushed out her long, dark hair.

"Music's in my soul  
I can hear it, everyday and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music", she sang along, not noticing the figure in her doorway.

"Got my six string on my back  
Don't need anything but that  
Everything I want  
Is here with me (is here with me)  
So forget that fancy car  
I don't need to go that far  
What's driving me  
is following my dreams, yeah!", the figure sang back.

"Mike, why are you in my room?", Savannah asked her twin brother, pausing her music.

"What's wrong with a guy coming to tell his twin sister to get her butt downstairs before she gets left at home on the last day of school before Christmas?", Michael "Mike" Gray responded, plopping down on Savannah's bed.

"You wouldn't dare leave me here, Michael Shane Steven!", she snapped, causing her twin to recoil.

"Of course not, but if little Miss Savannah Michelle Constance isn't in the car in fifteen minutes she's going to miss school.", he retorted, running from the room.

Savannah sighed and pulled on her sued boots. For a girl with only her brother as a friend, she sure had a busy life. Then again, he was her only friend at school because no one knew she was a Gray, not a Torres like everyone thought.

You see, Savannah's parents were not your average mom and dad. They were both famous music groups. Savannah's mother, Michelle "Mitche" Ana Gray, née Torres, was the lead singer in the all girl band Girls' Night Out. Her band mates were Savannah's aunts, Tess Penelope Gray, née Tyler, Caitlyn Elaine Gray, née Geller, and their close friend, Ella Lily Lawyer, née Lee. Savannah's dad was Shane Gray of Connect Three, and his brothers were his band mates. For those who don't know, they are Jason Black, Shane's step-brother, and Nate Black, Shane and Jason's half brother. The only reason things were kept secret were so Savannah and Michael did not have trouble figuring out who their real friends were. Savannah had no real friends other than Mike, their cousins Nicole, Cailtyn and Nate's daughter, Johnathan, Tess and Jason's son, and Ella's daughter, Ivy Lawyer.(A/N: I made this up.)

Mike, on the other hand, had tons of friends. He was the epitome of popular at their high school. The worst part was everyone knew they were twins, but were cruel to Savannah anyway.

Once at school, Mike went to find his friends, but not before he hugged his sister close to him for a brief moment.

"Go, Mr. Popular. I'll probably be texting Nikki the whole day anyway.", Savannah whispered, hugging her brother back.

He smiled and walked away slowly.

All day, the school played Christmas movies. In Savannah's last class, Advanced Music,the movie was _Dr. Seuss's How the Grinch Stole Christmas _was playing. It was her favorite movie because she had heard the story of how her parents met and it just reminded her of the two of them. The innocent young girl caused the one person with a bad attitude to have a heart.

She sat there, lost in the movie. When it came to a close, she went into the room with the piano and began to play.

"Where are you Christmas

Why can't I find you

Why have you gone away

Where is the laughter

You use to bring me

Why can't I hear music play

My world is changing

I'm rearranging

Does that mean Christmas changes too?

Ohh

Where are you Christmas

Do you remember

The one you used to know?

I'm not the same one

See what time's done

Is that why you have let me go?

Ohh

Christmas is here

Everywhere, oh

Christmas is here

If you care, oh...

If there is love in your heart and your mind

You will feel like Christmas all the time

Oh

I feel you Christmas

I know I've found you

You never fade away

The joy of Christmas

Stays here in silence

Fills each and every heart with love

Where are you Christmas?

Fills your heart with love", she sang, her voice clear as a bell, as always.

She heard a faint clapping from behind her, only to whip around and see Mike.

"Bravo. Come on, Sis, I have a surprise for you.", he called.

"Mike, let's just go home.", Savannah replied, walking over to her brother.

"Good thing your surprise is on the way home.", he told her as the two walked to his car.

However, his car was not there. In its place was a black Mercedes SUV. Their parents, Shane and Mitchie, were smiling at them.

Acting like a five year old girl again, Savannah ran to her father and hugged him.

"Why hello to you too, Principessa.", Shane whispered, kissing the top of his daughter's head.

"I missed you so much, Papà!", she exclaimed, her head buried in his chest.

"I missed you too, Principessa. I did promise you I'd be home for Christmas.", Shane told her, hearing Mitchie and Mike have a similar conversation.

"Switch.", the two parents said to one another as the kids moved to the other parent.

"Mamá, you're here!", Savannah chirped, hugging her mother.

"I would never miss Christmas. Come on, let's go home and watch _How The Grinch Stole Christmas_.", Mitchie replied, making them all climb into the car.

The next morning, Savannah woke and remembered the day before. Her parents had gotten home from their latest talent search for their record label, Grayscale Records. Her grandparents, Steve and Connie Torres, would be going home the day after New Year's. Her life was perfect at that moment. Then Mike burst into her room.

"Savannah, Mom said to get up and get ready. We're going ice skating.", he said before running back to his own room.

Savannah smiled. Every year, Shane and Mitchie took them to what was once Camp Rock. When Brown got too old, not that he would call middle aged old, to run the camp, he and Dee shut it down. Shane had been offered the camp, but the twins had just been born. Grayscale, named by Mike, the artistic twin, opened when the twins were twelve. Savannah had a plan to get Camp Rock re-opened. She was going to convince her father to do what he should have done when she was a baby.

At the old camp, Savannah went straight to the dock, put on her skates, and got out on the ice. The only thing she loved almost as much music was figure skating. Some people who had seen her skate had commented that she was born to do it. Savannah, on the other hand, said it was a hobby. Music would be the career field she would go into.

No more than five minutes later, Shane joined his daughter on the ice. Savannah smiled and skated over to him.

"Papà, I've been thinking about something.", she told him.

"What is it, Principessa?", he asked.

"You should re-open Camp Rock. Just think about it. You and Mamá wouldn't go on as many business trips each year, and you could be doing what you really love. Mike and I are sixteen. We're not babies anymore. I know that the only reason you didn't accept Uncle Brown's offer was because at the time Mike and I were only four months old. Do this, if not for yourself, then for Mike and me.", Savannah replied, smiling brightly.

Shane thought for a moment. Savannah had a point. He watched as his daughter did a perfect triple flip, which was, for Savannah, never difficult to do.

Shane realized he had made a decision just as Savannah landed another jump.

"I'll talk to your mother, but I agree with you.", he called to her.

"Really!", she squealed as she skated towards him.

"Yes, really.", Shane chuckled, causing Savannah to stick her tongue out at him.

Mitchie had agreed to reopen the camp in a heartbeat, and Mike and Savannah was told her decision after they opened presents on Christmas. They all went to work immediately to rebuild the cabins that had long since fallen into disrepair, hire staff, ect.

By March, they had everything complete. This only happened because when Jason and Nate heard what their brother wanted to do, they wanted to help and chipped in. In total, they'd hired three companies to build everything.

The cabins had two bedrooms, each with three double beds, a living room area with a fireplace, and two bathrooms, which each had three sinks with vanity areas. That was mostly because the boys, excluding Shane, started to pick on Shane about him hogging the mirror before Final Jam to do his hair.

The public was to be told during a press conference on March 15. By some miracle, this happened as planned. The only problem was something Shane had said in his interview.

(Flashback)

_"So, Shane, how did the idea to reopen Camp Rock cross your mind?", one of the many reporters asked._

_ "It really never did. I hadn't thought about running the camp in sixteen years, but then my daughter told me I should. It was all her idea.", Shane replied._

_ "You have children?", another reporter asked._

_ "Yeah, twins, one boy, one girl.", Shane replied calmly._

_ "Tess, Caitlyn, and I were all pregnant at the same time. That was when we took our first break, the second was all these two!", Mitchie added, ducking as her "mature" sisters attempted to smack her upside the head._

_ "Do you know how she came up with the idea?", a reporter in the back asked._

_ "She'll kill me for saying this, but she's, for lack of a better term, a Daddy's girl. Whenever Mitchie and I get home from our trips for Grayscale, Savannah always goes to me first. We, Mitchie and I, hate leaving the kids for as long as we have to, and they know it. Savannah decided that if I reopened Camp Rock, the talent scouting could be done, and I could get back to what I love, which is music, my music.", Shane replied, his eyes flickering off stage to where the twins were, Savannah sending him a fake glare and a smirk._

_ Little did they know, that little mention of Savannah and Michael was Shane's fatal error._

(End Flashback)

As the final month of school came, the entire Gray family was living in one house, and the eldest four kids were all attending the same school. Nikki and Jonathan, or Johnny, were the only people the twins could talk to about camp. They understood how the twins felt. They too, would get the chance to be themselves, the Gray children.

"It's just one more day, Anna.", Nikki said to her cousin, who was cleaning out her locker.

As the rain began to fall outside, Nikki got an idea.

"It's just one more day

No one said

There would be rain again

Won't blame it on myself

I'll blame it on the weatherman", she sang, poking Savannah in the shoulder.

"Get away for a while

Here I am

Out on my own again

Won't blame it on myself

I'll blame it on the weatherman", Savannah sang back with a smile.

"Everything is going to be fine. We'll rule the camp, rock the Final Jam, and boss around that pop star.", Nikki replied, tucking a strand of her wildly curly hair behind her ear.

But before Savannah could reply, they heard the voice of Alison "Ali" Turner.

"My mom's letting me go to the first session of Camp Rock. I'll probably be the only one from this school there!", she boasted.

"Anyway, ignoring the blonde whore, this summer should be a good one. She'll be in the beginner classes, we're advanced. Plus, we're technically babysitting Chace all summer. Remind me why he's even going to be there?", Nikki asked.

"He's gotten out of control and my dad said that Camp Rock helped him, so, as Chace's manager, he's sending him there. By the way, he's in our cabin. It's me, you, and someone else in one room. Ivy's in a different cabin. The second bedroom is Mike, Jonathan, and Chace.", Savannah replied.

"Let me guess, the six year olds are in the main cabin with their parents?", Nikki asked.

"Nikki, Jamie is your little brother, and you love Jenna, so don't be mean to them.", Savannah warned, her tone almost motherly.

"Whatever you say, Mom.", Nikki replied jokingly.

"Well, I'm done, so let's go.", Savannah said, closing her locker.

Nikki nodded and gently hit Savannah's shoulder.

"Tag, you're it!", she cried, running from her cousin.

Savannah began laughing and chased after Nikki. It was a game they'd played for years. If Nikki made it to the car before Savannah, she got to ride shotgun. Their plan was thwarted by Johnny, who was already there with Mike.

"Hey there, Icy, Stormy.", he called, using their nicknames.

"Nikki's mad at you. You beat us here.", Savannah replied, giggling.

"I'm not mad, I just need to run faster, and remind me why I'm 'Stormy'?", Nikki asked.

"Well, in that cartoon Jenna watches, _Winx Club_, Stormy is the youngest out of the trio of witch sisters. She doesn't like being thought of as weaker because she's younger, and she has curly, frizzy hair.", Johnny explained, tugging on Nikki's hair.

"And 'Icy'?", Savannah asked.

"She's the oldest of the Trix, the witch sisters, and she loves ice and the cold. You're both a lot sweeter than they are, just for the record.", Johnny replied, smiling at his ice skating cousin.

"How often do you watch that show?", Nikki asked.

"Only when I'm babysitting my sister.", Johnny replied.

"Speaking of babysitting, let's go babysit a pop star!", Savannah cried as they began to drive off.

When Mike pulled into the driveway, the other three nearly jumped out of the car. He knew Johnny hadn't packed yet, neither had Nikki, but what interested him was Savannah.

"You okay, Sis?", he asked.

"No.", she huffed, leaning against the car with her arms crossed.

"What's wrong?", Mike asked.

"Ali's going to be at Camp Rock.", Savannah replied, a look of worry crossing over her face.

"No way.", Mike said, not wanting to believe his sister.

"Yep.", she replied, popping the P.

"Let's just hope she won't get in our way this summer.", Mike replied, the two walking inside.

The first day of camp came, and with it, came the "Big Reveal" as Johnny had dubbed it. All six Gray children were there when the press arrived for an interview. Of course, the worst part of the day was when Alison saw Savannah.

"Well, looks like I'm not the only one from school here. Hey, Torres.", she said walking up to Savannah.

Before Savannah could answer, a male voice called out to her.

"Hey, Anna Gray, I'm here!"

"Shut it, Chace. Do you think I want to be your babysitter all summer?", she asked the pop star, smirking.

"Not really. But I'd rather spend time with you than with Nikki. I'm not scared of many people, but Nicole Black is one of them, and Jenna is another.", he replied, thinking of Savannah's cousins.

"So, you can only handle one Gray-Black girl at a time then?", she asked, still smirking at him.

"Or I can only handle you?", he offered back.

"You think that, don't you?", she fired back, confusing Alison.

"Well, it's been six months, and none of your family has killed me yet, including your dad, who forced me to come to Camp Rock.", Chace replied, placing his hands on Savannah's waist.

"He came close, which is why you're here. Supposedly, if the combination of my mother and Camp Rock helped my dad, who was worse that you are now, it should do the same for you, who will be a camper, where as my dad was an instructor.", Savannah replied, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I've missed you so much.", he whispered.

"I missed you too, Pop Star.", she replied, smiling as he leaned down to kiss her.

Alison stood there, shocked. Savannah Torres had just been called "Ana Gray", had been flirting with/teasing Chace Ryan, and the aforementioned pop star had kissed Savannah.

"Oh, Ali, I forgot to tell you this, but my real name is Savannah Michelle Constance Gray. You see, there's a reason Mike and I don't like using our last name in public. If you get what you want because people want to please, it isn't worth it. Come on, Pop Star, I'll show you to your cabin.", Savannah said, leaning closer to Chace.

The two walked away, leaving Alison to find her cabin.

A/N: How was it? Too much? To little? Let me know what you think. I own nothing except for my OCs and plot. Songs are owned by the Jonas Brothers and B*Witched.


	2. We Are Family

Disclaimer: I don't own CR, Jonas Brothers, Demi Lovato, or anything related to them on this site.

_**Chapter 2**_

Savannah and Chace walked towards their cabin, stopping when they saw Mike run down the steps and almost bowl them over.

"Sorry, guys. Do either of you know why there's an extra bed in the guys' room, or why the girls' room only has two beds?", he asked frantically.

"Jesse is supposed to be here this year too. Aunt Caity got Uncle Nate to agree to it because they have to go visit the Gellers at Thanksgiving this year. Nikki hates her grandparents, remember?", Savannah whispered, looking around for her cousin.

"So now there are two pop stars to babysit?", Mike asked.

"Nope, Chace is fully trained. He just needs a slap to the back of the head and a few weeks without hair products. Don't give me that look, Chace. You know my father said that; you were there.", she replied, seeing Chace's face out of the corner of her eye.

Chace sighed and nodded, admitting defeat. He knew Savannah was right. She was always right.

"You're right, as always.", he told her, adding in an overly dramatic sigh.

"Where's Johnny?", Savannah asked.

"Where do you think? He went to find Ivy the second we got here, remember.", Mike replied, smiling a little.

"Ah, yes. I've seen _Winx Club_ before, and I can most certainly say that if I'm Icy, and Nikki's Stormy, Ivy is Darcy, mixed with the fairy named Musa, making Johnny the guy called Riven. She's put a spell on him.", Savannah said with a smile.

"Or is she Winifred Sanderson from _Hocus Pocus_?", Mike asked.

"I'd be Winnie, since I'm the oldest. Ivy would be Mary, and Nikki would be Sarah.", Savannah stated calmly, knowing what would happen next with Nikki behind Mike.

"Come little children

I'll take thee away, into a land

Of enchantment

Come little children

The time's come to play

Here in my garden

Of Magic...", Nikki sang, trailing off.

Mike jumped a mile in the air, and glared at his cousin.

"Sorry, but Anna knew what would happen if she said I was Sarah.", Nikki replied with a smirk.

"ANA!", Mike yelled, his glare shifting to his sister instead.

"She does that every time, Mike. Even Jamie avoids her when that movie is mentioned.", Savannah said, also smirking.

"Whatever. Chace, did you bring what you were supposed to?", Mike asked, turning to his sister's boyfriend.

"Yep; 'Pop Icon' night is all set.", Chace said, confusing the girls.

"What are you three going as? I know Johnny is involved here.", Nikki said in a low voice.

"Connect 3.", Chace said, truly scared of Nikki.

"Ivy picked Vanessa Hudgens, or rather, Aunt Ella picked for her. I'll be Mom, ironically enough. Nikki said she was going to be...", Savannah said, turning to Nikki.

"Bethany Joy Galeotti. She was on One Tree Hill, and she is a singer, ect.", Nikki said, not looking at the boys, knowing they were confused.

"Oh for crying out loud, she was Haley!", Savannah snapped, rolling her eyes at the two.

"Oh, the one that married Nathan.", Mike said a few moments later.

"Sometimes I worry about you.", Savannah mumbled, walking into the cabin with Nikki, the boys following behind them.

"Note that I said I was going to be here. That plan fell through, and now I'm going to be my mom because that was my back up.", Nikki told them, not very happy about her plans falling through.

"What did Jamie do?", Savannah asked, rolling her eyes.

"He accidentally ripped my costume when he was trying to take it to my room before we left for your house at the beginning of last month.", Nikki said, shrugging as if it was nothing.

"But you seemed upset about your plans getting messed up.", Savannah said, catching Nikki's tone.

"I was until I remembered Jesse had paid for it.", Nikki replied.

"What's wrong with Jesse?", Chace asked, confused.

"He was only dating me because of who my parents are. I broke up with him last month. Mom and Dad had to move him to a different cabin, so you three have to move the other bed back. I was supposed to tell you two that this morning, but I forgot.", Nikki said, looking at Mike and Johnny, who had just walked in with Ivy.

"Who's rooming with us then?", Savannah asked, all of this being news to her.

"That would be me!", came a voice from the doorway.

"TORI!", Savannah cried out, seeing her friend.

"Hey, Tori.", Nikki said, waving to her friend/room mate.

"Um, Tori James, right? Barron and Lola James' daughter?", Chace asked, as it was his first time meeting her in person.

"That's me all right!", Tori giggled, thinking his unsureness was funny.

That night, at the "Opening Jam", they had "Open Mic Night", which started with Tori singing the same song her mother had years before ("What it Takes"). The cutest thing that happened was when Jamie got up to sing with Nate. The two sang "Burnin' Up", and it was adorable. Caitlyn watched from the side and could not quit laughing.

"I'm hot  
You're cold  
You go around  
Like you know  
Who I am  
But you don't  
You've got me on my toes", Nate sang Shane's part, smiling at his son.

"I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby", they sang the chorus together, both grinning like mad.

"C'mon girl", Nate called out towards Caitlyn, who was still laughing at her boys.

"I fell (I fell)  
So fast (so fast)  
Can't hold myself... Back  
High heels (high heels)  
Red dress (red dress! )  
All by yourself  
Gotta catch my breath!", It was now Jamie's solo, and Nate sang back up during this part.

They sang the song, and when they were done, Caitlyn ran up and hugged both of them. Savannah gave her younger cousin a thumbs up while Nikki nearly squeezed the life out of him when she hugged him, proud of his performance.

"Your turn, Nikki!", Nate called out to his daughter who walked over to him and dragged him to the piano.

Nate began to play, the tune familiar to their family.

"If time were still  
The sun would never never find us  
We could light up  
The sky, tonight  
I would see the world through your eyes  
And leave it all behind", he sang, smiling at Nikki, who was playing the piano alongside him.

"If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright  
Be alright  
We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So, won't you fly with me", Nikki joined her father, and her voice was as clear as a bell.

"Oh yeah  
Gonna fly with me now", Nate did this as Nikki's solo approached.

"Now the past  
Has come  
And I've been given meaning  
And a reason  
To give all I can  
To believe once again", Nikki belted out the verse and there was no doubt that she was her father's child.

"If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright  
Be alright  
We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me", as the chorus came up again, Nikki looked away from the piano and her father, looking at the crowd of campers for the first time since she went, technically, on stage.

"Maybe you were just afraid  
Knowing you were miles away  
From the place where you needed to be  
And that's right here with me

If it's you and me forever  
If it's You and me right now  
That'd be alright", Nate seemed to have forgotten all about the other people in the room as he sang the song, his focus entirely on his daughter.

"If we're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me

If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright  
Be alright  
If we're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly  
Fly  
Fly  
With me", Nikki's voice rejoined her father's and they finished the song the same way they had since Nikki was eight; Nikki sang the last line on her own, the piano sounding like a bell as she struck the last key.

As this occurred, Shane walked over to Savannah. She saw him and took his hand in the one that was not holding Chace's hand. Shane and Savannah had their own father-daughter song, but no one got to hear it.

That night, Savannah sat in her cabin, on her bed, trying to write a song for Final Jam. Nikki, who was trying to help her, was lying upside down on her own bed. Tori, whose bed had finally been returned to the correct room, was asleep, as she was doing her own thing at Final Jam.

When the girls had no real success by midnight, they put the songbook up and went to sleep. If only they knew what the first official day of Camp would bring.

A/N: How was it? Was it too much? Was it too little? Let me know what you think. I own nothing except for my OCs and plot. Songs are owned by Disney, the Jonas Brothers and B*Witched.


End file.
